Summary/Abstract Complications of pregnancy including gestational diabetes mellitus, preeclampsia and preterm birth have all been associated with future disease. Exciting preliminary data in Project 2 demonstrate an association if not a causal link between preeclampsia and later risk of Alzheimer's disease. Likewise, the metabolic derangements that accompany gestational diabetes (Projects 3) portend later risks of type 2 diabetes and metabolic syndrome. In large population-based cohort studies, women with preeclampsia and preterm delivery have a higher long-term risk of early death (themes of Projects 1-4). The goal of the Clinical and Translational Research Core are to support investigations of the pathogenesis and mechanisms of these important reproductive diseases. The insights from these projects will enhance our understanding and lead to novel approaches to treatment, prediction and prevention. This Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) will develop a multidisciplinary, clinical/translational research program in Reproductive Health in Rhode Island. This COBRE will provide an environment that fosters creative and trans-disciplinary approaches to study the pathophysiology of pregnancy complications and their relationship to later health outcomes. This Core will direct the identification, enrollment, consenting and collection of samples and data from identified cases and controls in support of the projects in this COBRE.